


if you love me

by ambee



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Hard Dub-Con, M/M, Sibling Incest, Top Thor (Marvel), guilt tripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambee/pseuds/ambee
Summary: Loki binds Thor and makes him show him his love.





	if you love me

**Author's Note:**

> Idk here is something
> 
> I imagine this to be sometime before tdw, but it doesn't really matter i think
> 
> disclaimer: i'd wanted to get back into fic since about the last time i've actively written it was when i was in like middle school, so yea, thing'll be rusty

And when he woke Thor found himself naked on top of Loki, Thor's sweat more profuse than the seiđr that greased his skin in sickly green waves. When he tried to move away from his position over Loki, he found that he couldn't, stuck on his elbows and knees, boxing his own brother against his apartment bed.

When he reared his head back weakly, Loki yanked down hard on it, catching Thor by surprise and making him gasp -- the rope around his neck tingled, thin as a thread but sharp as a wire.

Thor thought he would never experience the horrible feeling of being depowered or face the feral craziness in those green eyes again. Although now, instead of that cold veneer, it was like Loki was drunk on his own magic. For what other reason could Loki behave as such?

"Fuck me," Loki said to him, and his breath came in short, hot pants against Thor's face. Begging, as if he didn't have complete power over Thor right now -- like if it was _Thor_ who forced Loki down the bed while Loki scrabbled against his chest and ground upwards in a rhythmless desperation.

Did Thor desire him? It was yes, always yes -- but he never imagined such an intimate act between them filled with such _vehemence_.

His fantasies were always filled with gentle kisses and love in his gaze, ready to worship Loki's body. They would come away with both of them panting but smiling, but _fantasies_ were just that -- idle daydreams that were best forgotten.

Loki's fevered grinding against him certainly helped. He shouldn't, not with the thoughts of his own brother on his mind, with his dark hair and darker whispers and both dripping with sin. His cock was hard -- it caught against Loki's stomach, dripping precum across it in a thin line.

Almost at once Loki's eyes widened, excited with Thor's -- participation -- and his pants got heavier, eyes even brighter. "Push up against me," he urged, nearly breathless. He tried to spur Thor into action with his whines, wriggling against Thor's touch like a cat.

Thor's breaths were hot in front of him, so he bit his lip, terrible pleasure making him shudder. And so Thor shook his head, a blatant refusal, lowering his gaze so that maybe, just _perhaps_ Loki would be placated in this bout of madness. "I cannot -- will not -- make _love_ to you like this. Can't."

What he received was a loud slap that his head snap to the side. 

Such an action should not have even made him budge, though in this state he would not anger Loki further by not complying to the result Loki wanted. And it was easy to do so -- the mark burned against his cheek as did the shame, and he huffed in the pain. Did Loki fortify it with his magic, or was his mortal form truly this weak?

"Look at me when I'm speaking to you," murmured Loki, and he cradled Thor's face in his hand. His long fingers raked over the red mark he left behind, cool against the flushed skin. His eyes did not miss the way Loki's gaze trailed down the golden column of his throat as he did so.

. . . . .

Thor's tired blue eyes flickered down at him, and Loki's heart fluttered at the beauty of it. He was such a treasure, his brother, his strong, sunlit brother. "Don't you love me anymore? Don't you desire me?" He punctuated his last words with more thrusts against Thor's lower abdomen, spreading precome, and he could hear the shame in Thor's moans.

"I do," Thor gasped.

Loki's thrusts became harder, whimpering every time the hot length of Loki's cock catches against his. "But not like this, Loki, please."

"Why not?" Now Loki's fingers trailed across Thor's stiff nipples tenderly. "I prepared myself, I tried so hard for you." He bit his lip. "Why -- you'd be so eager to stick your cock into anything wet and tight, clenching around you..." He then pinched hard, making Thor yelp. His voice turned vicious. "Is it because of me?"

It is so, so wrong. Even without the magical restraints, he can't even find himself pulling away.

Thor was never the silver-tongue. "No," he croaked.

Loki positioned himself, tilting himself -- he was always so, so flexible -- and pushed forcefully against Thor. How loose must he have prepared himself for him to slip in like so? Despite it Loki still gasped, fingers digging into Thor's back.

Thor swore. Everything was intensified, Loki's heat hugging tightly around his cock. Every subconscious clench around him has him tremble from the sensations of it, and he willed himself not to give up and thrust in. He was _straining_ from it.

In another time and different circumstances, Thor would have loved how even his slightest touch could render Loki into a passionate mess; now, it only frightens him.

He's afraid to move. Because he doesn't really want this, not really.

"If you love me," gasped Loki -- his voice, usually so melodious, was now harsh, breaths shallow. "Then you'll prove it." He was pleading now. He bowed his head, and Thor swore he could see tears.

Was Loki this love-starved that he would reduce himself like this? What if this was what he really wanted?

Would he really deny him that too?

Thor slammed his hips into Loki's, reveling in the sob Loki gave in return.

. . . . .

It is a with dazed sigh Thor rested next to Loki, staying there, even when he realized the green shimmer that restricted his movements was now gone.


End file.
